


FutFutanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #3

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [42]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: ASSAULTED, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Delinquent, Embarrassed, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Groping, Hentai, LEWD, Light Petting, Loli, Non-Consensual Groping, Panties, Pervert, Shemale, Shy, Siblings, Sisters, Skirt, Teasing, Thighs, Thong, artist, ballbusting, dickgirl, genius, sharp tongue, smart, tamakeri, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A shy girl meets her small sister on a train and they go back home together with a family friend
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	FutFutanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #3

My name is Karyna. And I'm... r- really shy.

I'm the seventh child of Sarah Ripe. My futa mom is a world-class kickboxer, you know? My female mom, Monika Bowski, is a Special Weapons and Tactics team commander. They're both really brave... I wish I was like them. But I didn't take much charisma after them. And I'm the least gifted of my sisters when it comes to physical features, although I still have a nice booty, medium-sized breasts, and a good waist-to-butt ratio, which is important! Hehe, It'd be hard to not inherit *something* from my hot female mom... Uh, I mean, beautiful. V- very fit and beautiful! Not hot!

Fuck... I- I'm getting in the mood again, and thinking about my moms doesn't help.

My room is actually the closest one to theirs at our house and the sounds they make every night! It's overwhelming. My female mom tries to suppress her cries of bliss, but I know perfectly well that my futa mom's cock is too good for her, plowing into her wide hips while she's being held by her thin waist for leverage, and making her turn into an absolute mushy sub. 

A true size queen, my mom. A- and I'm afraid, every single one of my female sisters too, including me.

Fortunately, all of my futa sisters inherited huge, virile dicks, and I would literally die if one of them heard how lewd I'm being, talking about them. B- but I love them so much! I just don't show it that much, because I'm too embarrassed to take initiative.

Ah!

I needed to redirect that feeling. I needed to draw something!

I came out of my reverie and zoomed my pencil against the tablet on my lap. A quick sketch was forming, and I knew this would be a hit! A perfect, hourglass-shaped woman with huge boobs, nice ass, and black hair... Shit, too similar to my mom!

You see, I... I'm a... lewd artist. I draw naughty comics and even make lewd games. I... fine, I'll say it. I am a hentai artist!

I know! A disgrace! Daughter of a famous sportsfuta and a renowned policewoman... just a horny girl with a pencil.

My face suddenly became really red, so I grabbed my beanie and pulled it down to hide my blush. As I said, I'm really shy. I get embarrassed quickly, and so it happened, I was on a train.

Every first Sunday of the month, I take a quick train to the neighboring city, San Alteris, to attend an anime fan conventi- FINE! Hentai fan convention!

Now I was on my way back to Rich Swizzles, my home city. It was Monday, around 7 am, so the train was full of people going to work. I didn't want some random futa looking over at me, seeing me tomato-red for no reason. Perhaps she'd hit on me, thinking I glanced over her cock bulge!

It was winter, I was wearing a thick scarf and a puffy vest, so I sunk into my clothes, hugging my tablet tightly. My thighs started to involuntarily rub against each other as my embarrassment was fueling my horniness. Almost automatically, I saw a perfect hentai scenario of a girl masturbating in a crowded train, while a very hung futa checked her out with a smug smile.

Fuuuuuuck, this entire situation escalated too quickly. I'm gonna break soon if I don't stop thinking about my futa sisters' huge cocks!

I... often do break. In the house. At dinner, or while watching a movie, I can't stop glancing over my sisters' soft penises draped over their amazing, enormous balls! I'm an addict, and I can't help it. I don't even talk too much with my family, b- but... I feel so loved. Ah, maybe too much at times. My older sister Caroline often 'pranks' me by bringing one of the futa sisters to my room at night and jerks them off to my half-naked, sleeping body. Then I get to wake up from colossal wads of jizz splattering all over my body. And of course, after they leave, I masturbate to that, often cumming several times in a row. Or... you know, they don't leave and we have a hot threesome, my female sister kissing me and playing with my boobs while the futa plows my tight pussy and I want to scream but I can't because my sister's kisses are so good and I- ... GODDESS FUCK! Pause. Calm down. Breathe. Let's change the subject.

It's actually amazing that we females have the greater numbers in the house, but somehow, the futas still manage to come out on top, leaving us breathless and with wobbly legs. It's so embarrassing! Even Caroline, the 'scariest' sister one could say, simply can't resist the raw power of a giant, throbbing Ripe cock!  
  
Biting my lower lip, I decided it would be better if I didn't start masturbating in the middle of the train wagon full of people, so I stopped rubbing my thighs together and thought about food to cool my brain down. My mind filled with delicious cupcakes, sweet cookies, o- oozing... cream pies...

Oh my God! Can someone just kill m-

"Hey there." A voice resounded right in front of me, abruptly pulling me out of my warm little lewd mind box into the cold, crowded train.

I froze in terror, my face still fully covered by the beanie. W- Who was that?! What did she want? Was she talking to me? No... impossible. Why would she talk to me? I'm just some random girl. Yeah, she probably just saw a friend sitting close by.

"You, with the beanie."

Nooo! Impossible. It had to be a different person. Lots of people wear beanies, right?

"Tablet in hands?"

... Was there someone else with a tablet here? Quite improbable. There was this girl with a rather big phone, though, maybe-

"Yes, you. Right here. In front of me."

I felt a poke on my thigh, making me release a sudden "eek!" and raise my leg by instinct. The top part of my foot hit something fairly soft and squishy, really close to a liquid, or jelly? Wait...

"Oughh, my balls!" I heard, followed by a thud.

Raising my beanie to uncover one eye, I saw a futa, more or less my age, on her knees, covering her crotch with her face twisted in pain.

"Oh my God! I- I'm so sorry!!" I heard my own voice raise into a squeak. My face went from tomato red to molten-metal red in seconds. I didn't know what to do! I'm not unfamiliar to nutshots, but most of mine are just panicked, quick snap-kicks when my futa sisters tease me too much and I have to flee before my legs give in.

"Ghh... i- it's... fine." The futa groaned. No one around really batted an eye, nutshots were a daily phenomenon here. Though I felt extremely guilty and helped her up. I even let her sit in my place while I stood, covering my mouth, and looking at her crotch. While holding her rather small balls in her tight jeans, I managed to spot her 10-inch long cock bulge.

How could I tell? Well, I'm a hentai artist. And she was so much smaller compared to my futa sisters.

"I- I didn't know you were talking to me..." I half-whispered, flustered.

"Eh, it's nothing, don't worry. I'm a tough gal haha." The futa said, looking up at me. She had short, brown 'spiky' hair and dark eyes. There was a metal ring in her nose and some piercing in her ears. Now that I took a longer look at her, she looked a bit dangerous!

My eyes quickly diverted to the side, my hands going up and covering my mouth with the tablet, "I- I'm glad you're okay."

"Damn. It's almost pleasant, getting busted by such a cutie." The futa said with a smug smile, which made me shudder.

Oh no! What did she call me? This isn't good!

My entire head was assaulted by a sudden heat wave. I could almost feel the blush on my cheeks burning holes in them.

"Hey, why don't you sit on my lap while my balls rest, huh? Oh, the name's Rika by the way." She patted her leg while resting the other arm against the back rest in a sly way.

I was wearing a warm sweater with sleeves that were a little too long, but I could still feel that Rika reached for my hand, grabbing it and pulling me closer.

My plump butt plopped down right on her thighs and I squeaked, frightened.

"I- I..." My body was petrified. This was really bad. I was assaulted by some delinquent who likes to handle girls her way. And I couldn't fight back. I was really afraid!

I've seen it in countless hentais. Close-quarters, over the clothes dick rubbing. And hell yeah, it was really hot, but... not when I was the victim.

Now, see, if Anna, Zofia or Vera, my futa sisters, would do that to me, I would be fine with it! I didn't show it, but I absolutely loved to be futa-handled by them. To rub my face, thighs, butt or hands against those amazing, big rods of theirs was heaven.  
B- but... this was some stranger with a short cock! Beads of tears appeared in the corners of my eyes as I couldn't move from fear.

"Yeah? What? Did you want to say something, cutie?" The futa smirked, sliding her hand along my thigh, up and up, closer to my crotch. I could feel her disgusting, small penis throbbing beneath my thigh, and her nearly-flat chest pushing against my back.

"P- please, d- don't..." I whimpered.

"What? I can't hear you..." She whispered into my ear, I could see she bit her lip as she knew she caught a very amenable prey in her net. 

My ears started to ring and I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I was helpless.

"She said you should let her go, you dim-wit, bull-nose, bugger-faced, teat-sucking, rapey, micro-nuts, baby-dicked punk! Go see if you're outside the train, maybe there you'll find something to play with, weirdo."

Both Rika and I looked to a small, blonde petal standing in front of us with her hands on her hips.

(Note: Petals are very short, cute humans. They can age normally, but their bodies always remain smooth, cute, and petite.)

My savior was wearing an oversized coat, a big, wooly hat with a fluffy pom on the top, and held a briefcase, but with her size, she was just sliding it on the floor as she walked.

Oh, and she was also my younger sister...

"C- Cassy?" I couldn't believe the chance! She was on the same train?

"Hi, Kary. Now, can you let her go and frick off, you horny jerk?" My sister's blue eyes drilled holes in Rika, but as I looked at the futa, she came out of a temporary shock and blew up in laughter.

"AHAHAHAH! Who the fuck are you?! Are you serious?! This petal!" Rika continued to laugh, which made Cassy snap.

But see... Cassandra snaps in a very specific way.

Her face turned neutral, she straightened up and her eyelids came down a little as if she just changed characters from a childish, cute petal to a bored, annoyed, mature woman. She stood with her hands crossed on her flat chest, and her voice even got a tad deeper and just plain out disgusted.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not serious at all, but it seems you are, sadly. You seriously come fishing for shy girls in a crowded train and use them to please not only your tiny, shriveled raisin of a dick, but also your fragile, but somehow inflated ego because no girl really wants to stay with you for longer than a nightstand. You think you're so mighty because horny girls with their heads in the clouds have sex with you, but truth is, they give in to desperation and seek momentary relief and then leave disappointed that they chose you of all options, dumping your broke ass with no personality. You're a stain on futa honor, you represent nothing with yourself, especially not a good orgasm, and I imagine you can't even squirt more than two droplets of cum out of those tiny balls. Now get your sorry ass up and cover your pathetic 'bulge' as you walk away in shame, baaaaaaaka..." Cassy's upper lip twitched in utter repulsion as she looked down her nose at the futa.

I couldn't... believe my ears. I sat, absolutely shocked at my sister's words, and suddenly heard Rika burst into tears!

She pushed me up and covered her face, running down the corridor, sobbing. It seemed that Cassy somehow got every last bit of that roast right, or at least the majority, making the futa lose it. Words are sometimes far more painful than a kick to the nuts.

Shortly after I realized that people around us started to applaud and whistle, nodding with approval and some even patted Cassy on the head!

Cassandra was grinning, but then, as people surrounded her, she blinked and looked around, "Ah! E- excuse me, I'm- why are you headpatting me? I'm an adult!" Someone squished her cute little pudgy cheeks, "P- Pweash dun't squeesh my cheeks!"

I covered my mouth and chuckled as tiny Cassy was surrounded from all sides. A particularly curvy and beautiful woman with huge rack picked her up like a plushie and hugged her hard, mashing her face into her breasts.

"Aww! How eloquent you are, dear! How old are you, five? You must be attending a good kindergarten!" The woman cheered.

"Ah!! L- Let me go! I- I'm nineteen! And I have a PhD in biomedical engineering!" She wiggled her small arms in the oversized coat.

"Look, she's making up words too!" People awed.

"Y- You are violating my personal space and your oversized chest is in my fa-Aaghmm." The curvy lady shoved a lollipop right into Cassy's mouth, then put her down and patted her head.

Cassy was left blinking, her hair slightly ruffled and one of her shoulders exposed as the huge coat has fallen off of her arm.

"A- are you okay?" I smiled, fixing my little sister's coat and pulling her closer, squatting in front of her.

"Ah! This... this is not a bad sucker." She admitted, "Though I felt violated, not going to lie." A pout appeared on her cute face.

"T- thank you." My eyes were stuck looking down at the floor, "For protecting me."

"Of course, sister. I am always at your disposal." She gave a heartwarming smile that made me hug her, "There, there." I felt her tiny sleeve-covered hand pat my back.

"So... w- what are you doing here?" I asked after I sat back, but Cassy looked around, there were no free seats left, "Oh, you can sit on my lap, Cassy." I beamed happily.

"O- on your lap?!" She blushed slightly, "B- but that's what little kids do."

Now, you have to understand. Cassandra may be small and adorable, but she's actually a genius. I never remember the exact number, but her IQ is well over 200, easily. Still, being a petal, she has petal traits. And although she says she doesn't like hugs, headpats, and ice cream, she actually loves them.

"I have a pocky stick we can share." I patted my leg with a smile. Out of all people, I felt the most natural and myself with Cassy. I loved her cute face, and I could tell she understands me even without words.

Cassy gulped and took out the lollipop from her mouth, then her eyes locked on my thighs. She... started to blush? I looked down and saw my skirt was a little crumpled up and the majority of my thighs were showing, now warmed by my favorite, over the knee, black, woolen socks. As I said, my womanly features were appetizing enough, and my thick thigh was plump enough for the sock to hug it tightly, showing that it's nice and soft to the touch. Cassy was not a futa, but she did enjoy being in physical contact with all her sisters. Besides, being so close to thighs of such volume would make anyone nervous. Ooor she just saw my panties and the 'genius' part of her brain shut down. Women will be women, futas will be futas, we all have weak spots... Futas especially.

"C- Cassy?" I started to get red too, sliding my hand between my legs slowly straightening my skirt and pulling it down.

"Ah! I- I will make an exception!" She panicked a little, hopping onto my lap and blushing.

First thing I registered was how pleasant her cute butt and thighs pushing into my pillowy lap were. She was so thin and light. I may have said that I'm the least gifted of my sisters... make it second to last. But where Cassy made up for it was in her intellect and cuteness!

After a few seconds, she cleared her throat and turned her head to me, "Answering your earlier question, I am coming back from a conference in Percivapolis." Oh, so she had to get into the train later than I and we didn't notice each other.

"Really? You definitely... didn't ride there because of that toy store we saw on the weekend?" I smiled a bit, amused.

"N- No!" She averted my gaze, looking to the side.

"So that briefcase of yours is definitely not packed to the brim with toys?"

Cassy pouted and frowned, "No! I mean... hehe, if you call haemagglutination plates, metaproteomics research, chromatin immunoprecipitation sheets, plasmid preparation vials, biomarkers, and a pathatrix toys, then sure!"

"..."

"Work stuff, sister. You know that my team has their hands full of work! We're a step away from achieving hominum oryctolagus-" She paused seeing my eyebrows only moving up and up as she talked, "Bunny girls."

"What! Really?!" My eyes lit up instantly. We already have catgirl hybrids in our world, together with foxgirls and bunnygirls... this world will turn into heaven. I already got so excited when Cassy announced they were going to continue their monstergirl research last year, that's brilliant!

"Say then, will you make m- more..." I blushed, looking to the side and lowering my voice, "Futa monstergirls?" I smiled a little lewdly and wrapped my hands around Cassy's small waist, my mind drifting off.

"Oh, you know how it is. People vastly prefer female monstergirls. But of course, there will be futa ones as well." She nodded proudly.

"Yay! I have to gather as much information on them as possible. For... my private work research." I started to sweat as Cassy gave me an indifferent look. She didn't even have to guess what my next comic will be about.

We spent the rest of the trip eating chocolate pocky sticks and talking about monstergirls. When we arrived in Rich Swizzles, our parents' close friend, Nova Moore, picked us up.

She was a very lewd futa with average-sized genitals, shoulder-length brown hair, and eyes of the same hue. I don't know the story in detail, but she and our futa mom Sarah met at a college party one day, both spying on one popular hottie. She always played really hard to get, so they joined forces and plotted a great plan to get her into bed! ... I may have based one of my works on it.

"Hello, Nova. I'm glad you had some free time to drive us home." Cassy cheered as we approached the car, seeing Nova reading a... math notebook? 

"Agh!" Nova jumped, not noticing us before. She was really into checking her notes, blushing, even. She slammed the book shut and looked at us, "C- Cassandra! Karyna, hi! I'm not doing anything lewd!" She panicked.

"I didn't say you were." Cassy smiled and passed Nova, "But there's a mistake in your 'collection'. Kary's favorite panty type is laced, dark purple, not red thong. You mixed her up with Felicja. I know we are sisters, but you'd better not mistake our preferences, pervert~" My little sister said with a proud face, entering the car.

Both mine and Nova's faces flared with pink as we locked eyes.

"H- Hi..." I said with a wavy mouth, rubbing my shoulder, "That's... true." I replied really quietly, instinctively touching the side of my dark purple, laced panties through my skirt.

"Damn... how did she-" Nova seemed more puzzled than ashamed, then shook her head and smiled awkwardly, "L- Let's get in the car! That petal is making things up!"

I sat in the front seat, blushing heavily as Nova sat in front of the wheel and cleared her throat. She was tense and was about to say something, but my little sister intervened.

"How did I know?" Cassy smirked, and Nova started to sweat, "I-"

"Ahah!" Nova suddenly pointed back at Cassy, stopping her in her tracks, "I know what you're going to say, you petal scientist! You probably deduced it with your big brain, didn't you?! You heard when I was mumbling, scribbling my super-secret lewd notes, traced the movement of my pencil, huh?! O- or I bought purple roses for Felicja to apologize for that 'incident' we had and you somehow connected it psychologically, right?! Or you invented some x-ray contact lenses to see through paper and clothes, in which case, I'd like to buy three sets!" Nova breathed heavily, staring at the petal intensely.

"W- what incident?" I mumbled quietly. There was a brief moment of silence in the car.

"..." Cassy's brows were high up before she suddenly burst into laughter.

"So? Which is it, petal?! Speak!" Nova demanded.

"I read it in your 'math notebook' about a week ago when you were visiting us and went to the bathroom. You actually left it open on Kary's page, silly."

All life left Nova's body now as she sunk down, staring blankly at the street, "Oh." She said, almost glowing in red.

I was really confused about that mysterious collection Nova had in her notebook, or the 'incident' Nova had with my sister Felicja, but I didn't want to push the subject, since it was ultra embarrassing for Nova, and me as well.

So we drove home and didn't talk much on our way there. Only after we stopped in the driveway and got out did Cassy speak.

"Thank you kindly. Would you like to get in? We still have some cookies and cocoa from Christmas." She flashed an adorable smile, holding onto her big briefcase, which was almost her size.

"Oh! Thank you, yes." Nova replied while I hid behind Cassy, looking at the futa timidly.

I didn't dislike her or anything, it's just that I have trouble not looking at people's crotches while in public. My imagination goes wild and I can't get the lewd out of my head, perpetually arousing myself. This results in various embarrassing situations, like people talking to me while I just blankly stare at their junk and stop listening at all. That's why I just prefer to be by myself... or with Cassy. She's too tiny and cute to be arousing. Though it doesn't help when she talks about science things I don't understand and I feel similarly awkward.

We entered the house, which was empty at this time. After all, it was 9 am and my entire family had gone off to work, except for me. I am silly and only freelance hentais.  
My futa mom was already at work, training for her next kickboxing fight.  
My female mother worked on cases and supervising her SWAT team.  
My sisters Anna, Vera, and Felicja were all at the local gym, sparring.  
Zofia was off in the army.  
Caroline worked in her important office job.  
Iza, Bella, and aunt Aki busied themselves with photoshoots and advertising beauty products, which never made sense to me as they were naturally perfect.  
My female mom's sister, aunt Ela, studied law, and even our maid, Lily, was out on her annual health check-up and hiatus for a week.

I have a really big family... And I'm glad for it. To think just how much sex my parents had to have to produce so much offspring~

You know, nutting in your wife just once isn't enough. If you really want a kid, you have to creampie her like 4-5 times in a row! It's just how biology works in here. It's nearly double that if uh... siblings try to have kids. Fortunately, their children are born healthy and share an extreme resemblance to the parents. Cassy once said it was very similar to cloning or something.

Anyway, we strolled into the kitchen and I was still not confident enough to fully be myself with Nova around, so I just leaned against the fridge and took out my phone, while Cassy stopped in front of a tall cupboard and froze. Nova stood right by her and tilted her head, "What's wrong, Cassy?" She asked.

"N- Nothing." Cassy gulped, but then frowned, determined. She reached her tiny arm up and stood on her tippy toes, grunting cutely.

Nova raised her eyebrow and looked up. There was a jar of cookies on top of the cupboard. Cassy was too tiny to reach it, but she tried her best!

I'm too awkward to even think of helping her, so I just stood there like an idiot, and so did Nova.

The difference was, Nova started to smirk and chuckle as Cassy groaned and jumped in strain.

"Aww, it looks like some petals just won't be getting their cookies today! That's what you get for poking your small nose in other's people's ... uh... math notebooks!" Nova grinned, while Cassy finally stopped jumping and looked at her with a red face.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you left it wide open, you big dummy. Just like your legs!" I saw Cassy backing out her leg and then launching it in a full swing, aiming between Nova's legs, but... the highest point her foot reached was right between the futa's thighs, which only lightly touched her junk with the tip of Cassy's shoe.

Nova flinched, but then blinked and looked down, "HA-HA! You're so tiny, you can't even reach my balls!" She burst into laughter, but suddenly her eyes went wide in shock as Cassy simply reeled her hand back and sent a straight punch into the bulging balls, which were at Cassy's eye level, so it was pretty easy for the petal to nail her right where it hurts the most. A hentai idea instantly popped into my mind, which I saved for later... "The Little Buster and the Big, Bad Futa".

"Ouch. That had to hurt your orbs good..." I said quietly, secretly enjoying what I saw.

"It... did." Nova squeaked after toppling to her knees, holding her precious eggs.

"W- Would you like me to help you with the cookies, Cassy?" I asked, but my sister quickly shook her head.

"No! I- I'll manage!" She blushed, glancing over at the jar, and then walking upstairs to her room, pulling the heavy briefcase behind her.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, following her with my eyes, but then shrugged and looked at Nova, who was slowly getting up.

"Ah... petals are the worst. They have the perfect height for busting balls." She complained before looking at me and slowly grinning, "Shy girls, on the other hand..."

I got red and grasped the edges of the counter behind me, staring at Nova with big eyes. A lewd, wide smile appeared on her face.

"W- What about them?" I swallowed, feeling as if the temperature was rising.

Nova approached me and tapped her notebook by her side, "Well! I just like shy girls like you. It's cute when you smile!" She suddenly said, and because of the lack of deviancy in her voice, I was actually more shocked than if she said something lewd.

My body froze when she suddenly stepped even closer, I could tell she was getting a bit bothered down there. Her pants got tight and I could see it pretty clearly. While she wasn't nearly as hung as my sisters or futa mom, she still was about an inch or two above average.

"D- Did... you enjoy that punch?" My breath got deeper. This situation was... well, far better than the one in the train. It actually turned me on that Nova was getting closer. Goddess, what a lewd, unsatisfied girl I am. If I could, I'd start masturbating right here, in front of her! But then again, I'm just too embarrassed and my body changed into a statue.

"Hehe, I did very much. And having to look up at you from my knees only fortified the feeling! I have to say that those over-the-knee socks hug your thighs very well. So plump, soft, and delicious! I could almost taste themmmMHGHM~"

*CRACK*

Nova choked at her words as my knee automatically launched upwards like it was my instinct to punish her balls for talking such naughty things!  
I instantly gasped and my eyes went wide as I felt two apple-sized orbs get dented in by my kneecap. It was a perfect bullseye.

Nova's eyes went to the back of her skull as she collapsed on top of the kitchen isle. Holding her pulsating, aching gonads.

"I'm... s- so sorry!" I said through my hands, covering my mouth.

"Gughh~" Nova moaned with a silly smile on her face, "My balls... you hit them so hard." She grunted with a somehow pleased tone.

"I didn't mean to knee your... your testicles!" I heard my voice get out of my mouth without my consent, but I was getting too embarrassed and too horny to control it. I helped Nova up, which was hard because her legs were all wobbly, but we managed. After a short breather, she finally nodded.

"It's... okay." She coughed and reached for the cookie jar, taking it down. I could tell her nuts hurt very much... poor futanari and their orbs, Nova looked like she was going to pass out for a minute there.

"A- Are they... damaged? Y- Your girls." I asked with concern, but Nova shook her head dismissingly. What a tough girl! Most futas crumble after a hit or two, but I could see she was a fighter. Just like my sisters... fuck me, their balls can take tons of abuse before they collapse! But that's just the Ripe gene in them, I guess. Ripes were always hard to bring down, which I can tell from experience.

"You want one?" Nova reached into the jar with a pained face and then crunched on a chocolate-chip cookie to take her mind off of the pain.

"Ah, yes, thank you." With a tiny smile, I took a one treat as well and munched on it before we both looked forward, seeing Cassy holding an extendable pair of mechanical pincers she probably built herself from scrap to reach high places.

She looked... furious. Her eyes darted from the cookie jar in Nova's hand to the top of the cupboard, then to our frozen faces, cookie crumbs around our mouths.

Nova glanced at the jar, then at Cassy, "I uh... you want one?" She beamed.

Cassy's response was to pout adorably (but angrily!), aim the pincers, and then clamp them down on Nova's crotch-tent, grabbing her cock through her pants.  
"Those are MY cookies!!!" She yelled while Nova screamed, trying to open the flat metal parts around her length, but to no avail.

Long story short, Cassy punished Nova on every occasion she could for the rest of the day while my head just kept filling with ideas for new drawings. I even accidentally punched her orbs later on too, which I felt conflicted about. You know, I felt sorry, but... It was so hot!

I envy futas very much. But at the same time, Goddess bless their balls, because those things really need protection!


End file.
